Reshnikov Darkmaw
Reshnikov Darkmaw is a 41-year-old human arcanist. He has mildly long black hair and a mustache. He is selfish, cold, and also tends to be a little reckless—however, he hides that behind a friendly and charming personality. What he wishes for the most is power, money and knowledge. He is a sociopath. He is extremely "tolerant" to anything that may be of use to him and cares little for racism. He has, since his 15th year, wanted to be a warlock, but as the both of his parents were arcanists, that option was taken away from him. Youth Reshnikov Sunblink was born into a rich family of magicians. As a son of a strong and a weak arcanist, he naturally had a talent at magic. When he was born, his father was away as a Kirin Tor. He was raised until the age of 12 by his mother alone. Soon after the beginning of the Second War his family moved to Westfall, and his father retired from Kirin Tor duties- he first saw his father at the age of 12. When he was 14 years old, his brother was killed in a bar fight. He was shocked by his death, seeing as how his older brother was the only person he ever cared about. It was a great shock for him, and that day the little good in him that there always was, died. Therefore, being a mage who has seen many impossible things happen before, he tried to figure out a way to bring his brother back to life. It's when he first heard of necromancy. At the time necromancers were still quite rare, therefore tracking one down wasn't easy. However, being young, foolish and reckless, he thought he could simply ask a necromancer to raise his brother back to normal life. After nearly a year of searching for one, he finally found a necromancer strong enough to raise a corpse. Strangely enough, the necromancer did not try to kill him as he approached. He promised Reshnikov he would raise his older brother, if he just brought him the body. However, when Reshnikov brought him the body, and his brother was raised, he wasn't like before. He was a shadow of his former self, and with the necromancer's order attacked and nearly killed Reshnikov. Luckily he was a mage, and somehow managed to survive that. That day was the day that gave him the inspiration for dark arts, seeing as how even though the necromancer was evil, he saw the kind of power in him he has never seen before. After Reshnikov was found damaged, everyone knew something dark happened to him- they just didn't know how dark. Even though he was being raised by a normal human mother most of his life, he never neither liked nor believed in the light. He became more interested in the dark arts, more than the arcane or the holy. He could had to keep his dark wishes unsatisfied however, as his mother was not a normal arcanist—he always thought she was insane, and he was partially right. His mother was obsessed with ONLY using arcane magic for good. His favourite color is black, and he shows it. Even as a teenager, he enjoyed reading and learning new spells. The Departure He never liked his parents- especially his mother. His father was okay, since he was still teaching him of the arcane arts most of his free time. He just didn't care much for them. To him, his parents were always just a means to an end. He and his mother often had arguments, and they began to escalate. It was his seventeenth birthday. The situations in Westfall were going to worse, and rumors of bandits spread throughout Westfall. His family however, all being mages, were not afraid of mere bandits. That turned out to be a mistake. At his birthday celebration, with his parents and a few of his "friends", some uninvited guests arrived- rogue knights. His mother and father were knocked out in seconds, and the knights were slaughtering other guests. Reshnikov knew he could at least save his parents, but decided not to do so. In his eyes, if any of the guests survived, they would just be witnesses for what he was planning anyways- to leave. It was because of that he left the party to get slaughtered by the "knights", hoping his parents wouldn't survive it. He decided to change his last name from Sunblink, which always seemed girly and pathetic to him, to Darkmaw. He returned to his homestead a few days later to see what had happened. The rogue knights had murdered most of his "friends", but he couldn't find his parent's corpses anywhere. The house has been pillaged and plundered, however what the knights didn't know is that the Sunblinks had a secret basement, where they stored the real valuables and money. Reshnikov took the money, and burnt the house down to the ground, hoping to destroy all evidence. A free life It was the first time in his life he had felt happiness. But not because his parents were dead- no, he didn't care about that. He was happy because he was free, and also had a lot of money. At first, he planned to study necromancy extensively, but soon learned that other mages could tell apart users of dark magic, and he therefore decided against that. He rather took a job as an assistant in the Stormwind library for a few years, which gave him extensive access to books and knowledge. He decided he would master the arcane, leaving his necrotic dreams behind. After 5 years of working as a librarian, he decided to try his luck with the Kirin Tor. Kirin Tor The Kirin Tor did not accept him, seeing there is something off about him. Reshnikov was mad with the Kirin Tor, seeing himself as the perfect candidate. And his anger only made his dark wishes re-surface. It was because of that he decided to travel around Azeroth and beyond, trying to get as much power as possible. It was also then he began to practice necromancy alongside the Arcane. After 17 years of travelling and studying his new magic, he decided to settle down in a hut that was build near the river between Duskwood and Elwynn. He has recently received a letter from a Lich called Faradun, summoning him to join The Order of the Black Hand. Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Back story